Small Price to Pay
by ColibriDreams19
Summary: Gideon has been taking advantage of Reid for years. Will Morgan help him see this or will Reid continue to suffer in silence?


"Looks like we're going to be doubling up again." Hotch announced as he returned from talking to the hotel manager. After working a solid 19 hour day the team was too tired to complain about their sleeping arrangements, and with a couple of brief nods the pairs were set. Through his haze of exhaustion, Reid noted that once again he'd been condemned to sharing a room with Gideon. Reid felt a wave of nausea incase him as he recalled the events that had taken place last time the team had doubled up.

The young doctor unconsciously flinched as an all too familiar arm wrapped around his boney shoulder and began to guide them towards their room. The genius knew his body having such a negative reaction was probably an indicator that this wasn't right, but those thoughts were, as always, buried under the immense sense of debt he felt towards the man responsible for his happiness. Reid could clearly remember a time mere months before where his heart would flutter at the idea of spending any amount of time with his mentor, despite what he knew Gideon would request. A part of his mind told him that what the man asked of him wasn't entirely moral, but a larger part of his mind told him that he was just being selfish for questioning one of the only things his Gideon had ever asked of him. Reid wondered why he continuously had this conversation in his mind when every time it ended in the same conclusion, that his body was a small price to pay for all that Gideon had done for him.

*ZIP*

That being said, Reid couldn't help the feeling of sinking in his stomach every time he heard the sound of his mentor's fly being undone. A rough push sent Reid to the floor before a fist tangled in his locks and brought him to his knees. This was routine, as all traces of gentleness or care had disappeared after the first few times. A sharp tug to his hair brought Reid back to reality as he felt his thin face being guided towards Gideon's already semi-hard member. Gideon shoved his thick cock down the young man's throat, while the hand in his hair jerked his face forward. The older man let out a low moan before he began brutally face fucking the poor doctor. Reid was unable to keep the tears from dripping down his face as his gag reflex was continuously activated. Gideon's pace increased, and the hand embedded in Reid's soft hair delivering a hard yank causing the man below him to let out a strangled cry. The vibrations created by the cry caused Gideon to release a deep moan, before he emptied his load into the unsuspecting mouth. Reid gagged, and tried his hardest to not immediately spit out the vile liquid. By the time Gideon finished tucking himself back in and turned to face Reid the disgusting substance had been discreetly spit behind the bed.

"You've done well." Gideon declared with a satisfied smile. This phrase was the only words spoken during their encounters, as Gideon demanded it be that way. Although Reid had heard those words time and time again it never failed to make his heart race with pride.

As Gideon walked into the bathroom to clean himself off, Reid darted towards his bag where he knew mouthwash and a pack of mints were waiting for him. Reid hated the taste of Gideon, the smell of Gideon, the way Gideon didn't stop no matter how much he cried, yet in his heart he knew he owed this to Gideon. He knew that without Gideon he probably wouldn't have ever been accepted into the BAU, and this thought alone made Reid feel incredibly guilty for holding so much contempt towards the man that made him who he is today. Reid understands that although he doesn't want this it's something he must do for Gideon. The mints on his tongue soon dissolved, yet the taste still remained. Gagging slightly at the putrid flavor, Reid chugged some mouth wash. Hearing the bathroom door creaking as it opened Reid darted out on to the deck to spit the mouth wash over the railing. After a few minutes of tense silence Reid spared a glance inside, and let out a deep sigh as he caught sight of a resting Gideon as he knew this meant Gideon was finished for the night.

The frail genius casts his gaze at scenery around him. Finding nothing that perked his interest, his mind unwillingly wandered back to the topic that had plagued his mind for so many months, Gideon. Part of him wanted to just go inside and spend an hour scrubbing himself in the shower to forget, while the more logical part of him knew that a shower wouldn't help. As much as Reid hated himself for being too weak to say no, he hated himself even more for being so selfish. Releasing a frustrated sigh Reid leaned against the railing and shut his eyes tight, willing away the tears he knew were there.

There was something about the look on Reid's face as Gideon opted to share a room with him that Morgan just couldn't get out of his mind. He had noticed it before on a previous case, again just after they had agreed to double up rooms. Reid looked as if he had resigned himself to some terrible situation. Although Morgan hadn't questioned it at the time, Gideon had instantly laid claim to sharing room with Reid and had dragged him off before anyone could complain. What he did notice at the time was the distinct limp Reid had the next couple of days, and, despite the genius' insistence, he knew that no lumpy hotel mattress could've caused that. A sudden thought shot waves of anger up Morgan's spine as he considered the possibility that Gideon had hurt Reid. Although his rational mind quickly dismissed the idea as he could think of no motivation Gideon would have for hurting Spencer. After a few minutes of thought Morgan let out an exacerbated sigh as his mind failed to connect the pieces to any feasible conclusion.

Deciding he needed some air Morgan journeyed out onto the balcony, frowning slightly as the chilly night air nipped at his flesh. Glancing around he soon spotted the object of his thoughts out on the adjourning balcony. Morgan's mind shot instantly into panic mode as he observed the remnants of tears and another unidentified substance on the young man's face. He soon found himself calling out, "Reid Are you okay?"

Spinning around with widened eyes Reid rushed out, "Uh yeah, I'm f-fine." Morgan instantly observed the hoarse tone his voice had carried.

"Don't lie to me pretty boy." Morgan warned.

"I'm fine, really." Reid insisted.

"Where you crying?" Morgan pressed. He watched as Reid self-consciously raised a hand to wipe away the stray tears.

"I wasn't, honestl-" Reid started before his hand graced along the unidentified substance on his face, causing the color to drain from his face as he froze mid sentence. A dark look crossed Reid's face and he began viciously scrubbing the liquid from his tender cheek.

"Reid?" Morgan questioned with fear leaking into his tone. When Reid didn't respond Morgan threw his legs over he railing and climbed onto the balcony Reid was at. "Reid?" Morgan called out again. When he still received no answer he let out a desperate, "Spencer?"

Reid's eyes snapped upward with a look similar to a deer in headlights. He quickly dropped his palm from his now clean face, before letting out, "Yeah?"

"What was that just now? I'm starting to get really worried man..."

"Nothing...as I said before I'm fine." Reid said as he gained back what little composure he had left.

In a last ditch attempt Morgan said, "You'd tell me if something was bothering you...right?" That simple question was all it took for Reid's loosely held up walls to collapse, causing tear to trail down his face. Morgan quickly went to bring him into a hug, but stopped as Reid flinched.

That action caused something to click in his mind and it all made sense to Morgan, the young man's discomfort at physical contact, the tears, the way Gideon's gaze would hold just a few seconds too long on Reid, the demands to double up with the young genius, the limping, everything. Alongside the newfound understanding came a blinding furry at Gideon, and even himself for not noticing sooner. Morgan was forced to push that anger aside when he registered the light sobs shaking through Reid. Not wanting to push him, but needing to confirm his suspicions Morgan questioned, "This is about Gideon isn't it?" Only relieving a nod he continued, "How long has this been going on?"

"Years..." Reid choked out.

"I swear I'm going to get that son of a bitch." Morgan growled out.

Reid shook his head and said in a panic, "No! You aren't to talk about this to anyone! Especially not Gideon!"

"What? I'm not going to standby and let that monster continue to take advantage of you!" Morgan hissed.

"You don't understand. It's not like that...he...asked, the first couple of times, anyway...and I agreed..." Reid whispered, his sobs increasing.

"Reid, agreement or not it doesn't change the fact that he is taking advantage of you." Morgan said in the softest tone he could manage.

"No, I-I owe this to him, after all that he's done for me." Reid insisted.

"...Did I owe it to Carl Buford?" Morgan questioned.

"Of course not! It's nothing like that!" Reid stated, although the look on his face suggested it was himself he was trying to convince.

"Isn't it?" Morgan asked, sensing the other man's weakening resolve.

"...no...well...no it's not." Reid said, although it almost came across as question.

"I thought I owed Carl too, he practically gave me my life back. Yet that doesn't mean he wasn't a sick bastard who was taking advantage of me." Morgan spat.

After a moment of silence Reid's sobs had calmed considerably, and he said, "I think I'm starting to see your point...but I still don't know how to make him stop, especially without the team finding out."

"That's what you have me for." Morgan said with a half smile.


End file.
